My Secrets ---- Mis Secretos
by MayuXSango
Summary: Kazekoeko Kururugi Vive en la actual y muy hermosa ciudad de Tokyo, ella es transportada al pasado por motivos personales de su pasado, luego de intentar recoger suministros para su padre en el cobertizo,una vez allí, ella conoce a Inuyasha y su equipo, aprende gracias a un anciano llamado Kakuju sobre sus poderes y se reencuentras con alguien especial...
1. Chapter 1: Kazekoeko Kururugi

Mis secretos…

Hola mi gente, muchos de ustedes seguro ni saben quien es o era Kaname Kururugi. Y me he dado cuenta porque busque fics de ella, Y NO HAY NI UNOOO. Y eso apesta muchachos, apesta! Así hice este fic, para que aquellos que lo lean (y como no tengo mucha popularidad, solo iré diciendo que se que nadie lo va a leer) quiero que sepan que esta historia esta basada en ella, pero… digamos que lo hago por mi… bueno, también advierto que soy nueva en esto, por lo que puede que esto me salga mal… Y Kaname, es un personaje del juego de play station 2… x eso no aparece en la serie… después, en el juego se puede jugar como, mujer (Kaname kururugi) o como hombre (que seria Michiru kururugi). Pero yo jamás jugué a michiru, por eso solo les diré la historia que se desarrolla en el juego, sobre la joven, es su historia, pero con cosas que yo cree. Kazekoeko Kururugi es una versión más cool de Kaname, o, serian mis reacciones en lugar de las de Kaname, ella reacciona igual qué Kagome, es decir, se sonroja con todo, es penosa, pone siempre sus sentimientos enfrente, yo lo cambie y la hice más inteligente… ¡disfruten!. Algunas personas me dijeron ¿Kazekoeko no es nombre de niño? No! Es una mezcla de dos cosas "Kaze" algunos deben saber que significa "viento" (como el muy conocido kaze no kizu de Inuyasha o Kazemon de digimon) y "koe" significa "voz" y "ko" significa "niña" si los juntamos "Kaze-koe-ko" significaría "La niña de la voz del viento" o "la voz de la niña en el viento" algo así, lo cree yo, pero seguro este nombre existe xD

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

Aquí tengo aclaraciones.

Las acciones o explicaciones están escritas de manera común.

Los diálogos en negrita.

Los pensamientos de Kazekoeko en _negrita cursiva_.

Los cambios de escenario tienen un patrón de ".-.-.-.-.-.-."

La frase del capitulo que es mencionada al principio, es un desarrollo importante de la historia de Kazekoeko, se entenderá de que se trata a lo largo que avance la historia.

Al comienzo de la historia se coloca un patrón de &&&&&&

Al final de la historia se coloca un patrón de -.-.-.

Eso es todo

Cáp.1- _Kazekoeko Kururugi_

"_Para conocer el presente de una persona, a veces hay que echarle una ojeada al pasado de esta… Sin importar en lo que esto nos implique" _

Era un hermoso atardecer, el cielo estaba teñido en hermosas tonalidades de colores púrpuras, anaranjados, rojizos y amarillos, y en la ciudad de Tokio, la alegría se veía en cada calle, muchas parejas paseando tomadas de la mano, niños jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro, y los alegres estudiantes que volvían a sus humildes y calidos hogares luego de un cansado día de escuela, como le sucedía a Kazekoeko Kururugi, un poco aplicado estudiante de noveno grado, que volvía a su casa, hogar kururugi, junto al altar kururugi, vía colectivo con una de sus compañeras, la cual le hablaba y hablaba, es más parece que esta no prestaba atención a Kazekoeko, quien a su vez no le prestaba atención, pero un ultimo comentario, le hizo centrar su atención en la joven que estaba a su lado.

**-¿Qué debes estar bromeando?**- le pregunto Kazekoeko con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder a su amiga, su grito resonó en todo el colectivo – **¿estas segura de lo que dices Mimiku?**- dijo sin poder creerle a su amiga. Los pasajeros voltearon a ver sorprendidos a los chicos, y la joven se voltea para regañar a Kazekoeko. Este ultimo es de complextura física prácticamente normal, de 1.65 de alto, básicamente normal, excepto por un detalle, no le gusta demostrar su género, Así es, tal y como oyeron, esta persona ocultando sus rasgos, por ejemplo, esta persona luce su cabello sumamente corto, no posee las notables curvas que debería llevar a su edad, cosa por la que muchos compañeros se le burlaban diciéndole "pecho de tabla", y sus modales no son nada refinados… Es más, algunas personas ni siquiera saben que esta persona, es una chica…

**-vamos, no hables tan fuerte, deja de avergonzarme… Además-** levanta la cabeza y habla con los ojos cerrados, Kazekoeko solo la escucha **– No conozco a nadie, además de a ti, que diga cosas sin sentido como tu… "no necesito a nadie"… cuando es obvio que si…-**

**-¿de verdad crees que lo necesito? –** le pregunta con una sonrisa, básicamente fingiendo que no le interesa _J**amás creeré lo que me dices Mimiku, ojala te calles de una maldita vez… ¿para que necesito un novio?, soy feliz so…**_

**-claro, que si, una chica es necesaria en tu vida…-**

La sonrisa se borra de su rostro, para ser reemplazada con un rostro sorprendido**-¿¡QUE?!**- Kazekoeko grita nuevamente, _¡tiene que estar bromeando, no sabe que soy una chica!_ esta vez a todo pulmón llevándose la mano a su boca, eso si que la tomo por sorpresa

Los pasajeros voltean a ver nuevamente, esta vez mucho más sorprendidos que antes, y la chica, nuevamente regaña a Kazekoeko, esta vez mostrándole el puño** –Puedes Por favor dejar de avergonzarme…-**

**-es que, me sorprende que tu…** - dice Kazekoeko completamente deprimida y algo enfadada, pero se guardo su último sentimiento para ella, luego una sonrisa renace de su rostro, una sonrisa traviesa** _No… dejémosla ver hasta donde llega, me parece bien divertirme un poco… _**

**-¿acaso no te das cuenta aún, es en secundaria cuando las cosas pasan Kazekoeko… incluso hay muchos chicos de nuestro curso que ya tienen novias, y todas son muy lindas, y también hay muchas chicas interesadas en ti…**- agrega contando con los dedos a sus compañeras Kazekoeko levantó la cabeza nuevamente** ¡_¿Qué que queee!? -_están Yuca, Taki-Chan, Miku, Serrah, Fang… ah, e incluso Tomo-chan, pero ella ya tiene novio**…- Kazekoeko la interrumpe, muy sorprendida

**-¿Hasta Tomo-chan?- _¡Ese espantapájaros tiene novio y yo no, por favor, tal vez yo soy una "pecho de tabla" ¿pero y ella?!_**

**-¡si!, ¿Qué, no lo sabias?-**

**-no**…- dice en un estado de ánimo crítico **-yo no…- _¿tan fea y marimacho soy? Nunca creí que todo lo que me decían, era de verdad… Aunque, eso explica por que todos los chicos me saludan golpeándome el brazo, y las chicas me miran sonrojadas… esto es muuuuuy malo…_**

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, las chicas seguían en su rumbo a casa, y la charla continuaba…

Kazekoeko suspira, completamente desanimada **– Esto si me tomo por sorpresa, y yo que pensé que Tomo-chan me lo contaba todo, después de todo, éramos mejores…- _esa zorra tiene novio y tú no… ¿Por qué?_**

Su compañera se lleva el dedo índice al mentón y comienza a pensar en una perfecta razón para que este haya decidido no decirle nada a Kazekoeko -**… Pues… seguramente no quiso herir tus sentimientos-**

**-¿a que te refieres?…-** dice extrañada mientras que su yo interno, ardía en llamas por la ira _pues lo hizo al tener novio antes que yo…_

**-tu sabes-** la mira a los ojo**s – ¿A ti te gusta ella verdad? Quiero decir, para que te preocupes tanto…**- le guiña el ojo, por lo que Kazekoeko, le evita la mirada y frunce el ceño **_¿Qué fue eso? ella gustarme, ok, todos creen que soy un chico…_**

El colectivo continúa su viaje, hasta que se avisa el próximo destino, llamando la atención de Kazekoeko y dirigiéndose a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga

"_próxima parada, Santuario Kururugi, por favor, toque el timbre si desea bajar"_

**-¡Aquí es donde bajo Mimiku!**- exclamo Kazekoeko, mientras le mandaba un ademán a su amiga y tocaba el timbre a la vez, despidiéndose y bajando del colectivo a la calle en una parada frente a un enorme templo, con un enorme patio delantero, que carecía de césped, ya que el suelo estaba hecho de madera, que brillaba bajo a la luz del sol, frente a la entrada había un enorme arco, también de madera, a sus lados dos enormes faroles, que en ese momento lucían apagados, y el templo, de cierto modo enorme, pero no tan extravagante comparado con la casa de Kazekoeko, de dos pisos, y el balcón, que daba a una hermosa vista. (N/a: este templo lo imagine yo, no recuerdo como era el verdadero templo Kururugi)

Kazekoeko se dirige a su casa, dándole un rápido vistazo, suspira deprimida y camina, lentamente sube las escaleras y se pone a pensar _**"dicen que tu hogar, es el lugar al que todos desean llegar, ¿debería ser así no es verdad?… pero… ¿Por qué este es el último lugar al que quiero ir?**" _Kazekoeko avanzó, hasta pisar el ultimo escalón y levantó la vista, encontrándose que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo un vivido festival, con muchas tiendas donde servían comidas, se llevaban a cabo juegos y la gente era feliz, miro a su alrededor con melancolía; había felicidad por todos lados, gente tomada de las manos, niños corriendo de aquí para allá, y mucho más. Este festival llevaba a cabo una especie de ritual en el que se involucraban muñecas de madera, en la que escribías un nombre en ellas, cuyo nombre, debía ser el de una persona que tú anhelabas volver a ver, o, por ende, vivir con ella, si se trataba de tu pareja, etc.

Kazekoeko observa una pareja, la cual, una mujer le preguntaba a un hombre en tono curioso…

**-así que… ¿de quien será el nombre que escribirás en la muñeca?-** Esta persona le saluda a Kazekoeko agitando su brazo al voltear a ver.

El muchacho también saluda a Kazekoeko-**¡oh!, ja-ja (risa fingida), ¡como si fuera a decírtelo**!- le responde el chico con mirada divertida.

La pareja avanza, hasta que Kazekoeko los pierde de vista, ¡la envidia que la invadía en ese momento! ¡Era verdad! Esos muchachos eran Tomo-chan y su novio… jugando entre ellos, _era obvio que Tomo-chan se refería a ella sobre "el nombre que escribiría", le indagaba por ella… ¿Acaso es tonto que no se daba cuenta?_ Kazekoeko, quería jugar con alguien también… tal vez decía "no necesito novio" "¿para que voy a querer un novio?" cuando en realidad, lo que más quería, era ser amada.

Volviendo a la realidad, recuerda lo que debía hacer…

**-oh, no, es cierto, ¡yo también debo trabajar hoy! ¡Que dolor en el trasero…!-** se apresura a correr, afirmando su agarre de su mochila y corriendo hacia un puesto cerca de ella, mirando a toda esa gente alegre que, compraba muñecas, otras que escribían felices el nombre de sus parejas, Kazekoeko envidiaba eso, envidiaba el no tener a quien amar, aunque, con como es su forma de ser, no le importa mucho que nadie la quiera, tarde o temprano algo pasara ¿verdad? Todo a su tiempo… y hablando de tiempo. Se apresuro a correr y se acercó al puesto donde, un hombre se encontraba trabajando, **_¿Oh genial… y ahora que hago?_** ella se acerco y le hablo **–Oh, hola viejo… se me hizo tarde…-** pero su padre no fue comprensivo, y la regaño al mismo instante en el que oyó la voz de la joven

**-primero, Kazekoeko, otra vez con ello, ¿viejo? ¿Donde diablos esta tu respeto?, ¡Yo no te eduque Así!; segundo, tú sabes que el festival anual de las muñecas es importante Kazekoeko y te necesito aquí ayudando…-**

Kazekoeko frunció el seño **_oh, mejor cállate viejo,_ –si lo se- _ no tengo deseos de oír tus entupidos reclamos… y ¿Cómo no lo voy a saber lo del festival? Es más, conozco como la palma de mi mano_… _Cada año es, "Kazekoeko has esto", "Kazekoeko has aquello" y nada de "Kazekoeko relájate, ya has hecho suficiente"_** y continuo disculpándose -** pero las clases de hoy se extendieron más de lo que pensé…-** Kazekoeko se dispone a marcharse **–iré a cambiarme…-** pero es detenida por la voz de su padre.

**-¡no!, espera…-** Kazekoeko pone una mirada de pocos amigos y en el momento en el que voltea la cambia por una sonrisa y escucha lo que su padre tiene que decir-yo puedo ocuparme de las cosas de aquí- señala toda la fila de tiendas en esa zona **–por favor, tu ve al cobertizo y tráeme más suplementos…-** le pide cortésmente.

**-ok… lo tengo **- le dedica una sonrisa falsa y en el momento que voltea la cambia por una mirada llena de odio, la joven se pone a correr, pero es detenida por la voz de su madre.

**-¡Kazekoeko! ¿A donde vas?-** _**oh genial…**_ Kazekoeko suspiro resignada y cerró sus ojos con ira, suspiro nuevamente y volteo a ver a su madre, con una hermosa sonrisa.

**-Papá me dijo que valla a buscar suplementos, ya que se le acabó casi todo…-** dijo acercándose al puesto donde su madre trabajaba ahora vendiendo banderillas

**-bueno, eso queda en segundo plano-** Kazekoeko miro a su madre con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido a más no poder **_¿¡Que!? ¡Ni de chiste, no es justo!_** La madre la mira, y le continua hablando** –necesito que vallas a la tienda de 4 calles a la derecha y traigas tres cervezas para mi…- ¿**_**Solo para ti? Borracha**…_ Kazekoeko rezongó, con una afirmación física, ella camino y se dirigió a la salida del templo, luego de 30 minutos, la joven volvió con su bolso lleno de botellas de cerveza _**Genial, ahora todo el mundo y el kiosquero creen que yo soy una borracha**… _La joven, una vez en el templo, nuevamente se dirigiórumboal cobertizo, ella pensó, "buscar los suministros y entregarles las cosas a los padres al mismo tiempo, así, gastaría menos tiempo". Una vez en el cobertizo comienza a buscar… pero la luz era algo que no estaba presente, es más la joven avanzaba como una ciega, dando pasos largos y agitando sus manos delante de ella, al final, ella logra encontrar la pared, y trata de activar el interruptor de luz, pero, para su mala suerte, este parecía no funcionar, con una resoplido, Kazekoeko se dirige de nuevo a la puerta, tropezando en el camino con algo, resopla nuevamente y toma el objeto, que tenia filo, por poco se corta, pero no fue así por suerte. Al llegar a la puerta, la joven la abre para que entre algo de luz, centrando su atención en el objeto que la hizo tropezar previamente, se trataba de un enorme shuriken arrojable , muy similar a el de su personaje de juego rpg favorito Yuffie Kisaragi **-mmm… que extraño, no sabia que teníamos esta arma antes, me será útil para cuando haga un cosplay, ¡se ve muy real!**- dice sacándose su mochila, depositándola en el suelo y desatándola de la mochila con una especie de obi, una vez hecho esto, coloca su obi en su espalda como una especie de atadura, y en este coloca nuevamente el arma, luego de realizado y acomodado, ella extiende sus brazos y comienza a observarse a si misma y a adoptar poses de batalla, luego recuerda la razón por la que vino aquí, dejando su mochila a un lado y también las cervezas, volviendo con su búsqueda, sin abandonar su shuriken -veamos- comienza a husmear entre las cosas –**creo que las cajas que quiere papá, estaban detrás de otras cajas… pero…**- observa que el lugar esta lleno de cajas, cajas por montón… -**¿Cuál de todas estas es esa caja?-** comienza a avanzar **–ojala hubiera recordado traer una linterna-** La joven avanza hasta pisa una zona del suelo donde se ubicaba un sello de color rojo con el símbolo de una estrella dentro de un circulo, en el momento en el que hace contacto con el, el suelo se rompe, y la joven cae sorprendida , sentada sobre lo que queda del suelo. **– ¡Valla!, este lugar si que es peligroso-** sus piernas se encontraban dentro de un agujero -¡el suelo esta todo podrido! Pero…nada me ha pasado, por desgracia, parece que el destino quiere que participe en este estupido festival…- dice levantándose nuevamente y observa el agujero **– luego le tendré que arreglaaaaaaaaaaa**…- la joven apoya su mano en un costado para levantarse, pero el suelo se abre nuevamente, **_No otra vez…_** mostrando un extraño resplandor celeste, Kazekoeko cae en la enorme grieta. Y por ultimo, la joven pierde la conciencia.

-.-.-.-.

Fin del primer capitulo.

MayuxSango fuerA


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Perdida?

Mis secretos…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

. . 2.-.

_Previamente: _

La joven avanza hasta pisa una zona del suelo donde se ubicaba un sello de color rojo con el símbolo de una estrella dentro de un circulo, en el momento en el que hace contacto con el, el suelo se rompe, y la joven cae sorprendida , sentada sobre lo que queda del suelo. – ¡Valla!, este lugar si que es peligroso- sus piernas se encontraban dentro de un agujero -¡el suelo esta todo podrido! Pero…nada me ha pasado, por desgracia, parece que el destino quiere que participe en este estupido festival…- dice levantándose nuevamente y observa el agujero – luego le tendré que arreglaaaaaaaaaaa…- la joven apoya su mano en un costado para levantarse, pero el suelo se abre nuevamente, _No otra vez…_ mostrando un extraño resplandor celeste, Kazekoeko cae en la enorme grieta. Y por ultimo, la joven pierde la conciencia.

_Ahora:_

"_La oscuridad siempre me atrajo, ya que en la oscuridad, es donde mis sueños se llevan a cabo, en donde puedo cerrar mis ojos y pensar, que no soy odiada, y el dolor de mi corazón desaparece, los rostros que quieres olvidar, simplemente se van, y el dolor que ya no quieres sentir, se vuelve pequeño, hasta que ya no lo sientes, pero como la oscuridad siempre acaba, mis sueños siempre acaban, y el dolor vuelve_"

Luego de un rato, la joven abre los ojos, y despierta en el medio del bosque.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dice sorprendida, frotándose los ojos y levantándose del suelo- ¿e-este e-es el bosque? ¡Pero yo estaba en el cobertizo! - la joven mira extrañada el bosque -¿Dónde esta mi casa? ¡Debo prepararme para el festival o me castigaran! Ni que quiera ir, pero, no quiero quedarme un mes sin ver mary stayed out all night de nuevo, ¡me perdí toda la saga primera temporada porque no quise participar en el festival anterior! No es justo, ahora me perderé la segunda!- la joven avanza un par de pasos, observando el lugar extrañada – ¡e-esto es raro, no conozco este lugar! ¡Quiero ver a Mary! ¡ ¿d-donde esta mi casa?!- la joven se exalta y comienza a gritar – ¡Mamá! - camina un poco más -¡por favor contéstame!- corre para la otra dirección y grita nuevamente – ¡Papá!- Kazekoekoe corre, hasta avanzar hasta otra sección del bosque, luego de correr, sin hallar nada, Kazekoekoe se detiene y comienza a pensar.

-no hay nadie… - hasta que luego de avanzar unos pasos, una idea le llega a la mente -¡mi teléfono!- la joven comienza a marcar en nuecero, y llama, pero algo frustrante sucede, no hay señal , la joven comienza a gruñir y se irrita, con enojo comienza a mascullar –¡no puede ser! ¡Se que eres una mierda! Pero, ¡no tal mierda!-ella cuelga y suspira con ira, pero al notar que es su ultima esperanza marca nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado, en un momento de ira arroja el teléfono, el cual choca contra un tronco de un roble y se destruye –n-no… no puede ser… -corre hacia su teléfono y levanta los pedazos de este – ¡no puedo creer lo que ISE! ¡LO MATE! ¡Y todavía no terminan de pagar la primera cuota! ME MATARAAAAAAN- Luego de lamentarse por 2 horas y dedicarle un minuto de silencio a su "difunto Mikicelular que en paz descanse" la joven se adentra más en el bosque, y busca por un largo rato.

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·

Luego de una larga caminata, sin sentido, la joven encuentra un grupo de personas reunidas, ¡por fin había encontrado gente que la ayude a salir de este lió! O eso creía, ella les hecha un vistazo y descubre algo extraño.

– ¿huh? ¿Kimonos? ¿Por qué visten kimonos?- la joven retrocede con cautela, pero uno de los hombres se percata de su presencia y voltea exasperadamente

-¡Allí esta!- le señala a Kazekoeko, llamando la atención de sus compañeros

Kazekoeko se sorprende y solo alcanza a pronunciar -¿Qué? ¿Quién esta ahí?- voltea

Mientras que los otros hombres voltean atropelladamente – ¡Allí, miren allí esta!- mientras que avanzan furtivamente hacia ella, esta continua mirando detrás de ella, las personas se acercaban cada vez más, señalándole y cargando un arma _¡Estos están locos, me hicieron perder unos minutos de mi vida que jamás recuperare!_ Voltea para reclamar que detrás no había nadie, pero lo que ve la deja impactada_- _¿Qué hacen? ¡¿Po-por que cargan un arma!?- la joven instintivamente, se quita el shuriken de su espalda y adopta una pose de batalla

Una mujer no hace caso a la niña, y comienza a gritar, alertando a los demás

-¡cuidado! ¡Es un demonio y va a atacar!- a lo que Kazekoeko responde extrañada

-¿Qué? ¡¿Un demonio!? ¿Donde?- Voltea nuevamente mientras que el primer hombre que la diviso le interrumpe, gritándole y señalándole – ¡Tú demonio!, ¿¡Por qué raptaste a mi hija!?- Kazekoeko solo respondió con un ceño arriba y un simple – ¡esperen! … ¡yo un demonio! ¿Que?... – pero la interrumpieron nuevamente, dando la orden de captura _¿Qué? ¡Primero, me juzgan de ser un chico, y ahora que soy un demonio!_ –oigan, ¡tienen que comprar anteojos! ¡Si me confunden con un demonio pues tienen grabes problemas oculares!- Kazekoeko, instintivamente, solo huyo de la situación.

"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"

Kazekoeko, con mucha suerte, logra huir de los hombres que la perseguían, ya agotada, se detiene y voltea nuevamente, asegurándose que nadie la persiguiera.

Agotada y agitada, hiperventilándose Kazekoeko comienza a hablar –CR-creo qu-que se h-han ido… al fin, malditos lunáticos- ella voltea nuevamente – ¡Yo…! ¿No entiendo, que esta pasando? ¿Donde esta el templo?- ¿_Ya enloquecí? Debo reclamarme que TARDE BASTANTE, si que tardo en enloquecer, ya era hora, con un padre que fuma como escuerzo y una madre que traga cerveza a lo loco…_

De repente, un extraño sonido se escucha, proveniente de los arbustos –o genial, esos locos volvieron,- toma su shuriken y observa rápidamente, sin ver a nadie -será mejor que me valla de aquí lo más ra…- y al mismo tiempo que la joven se prepara para huir, de la nada, un demonio aparece, este ríe de manera atemorizante

-¡yo sabia que había olido algo apetitoso cerca de aquí!...- dice moviéndose alrededor de Kazekoeko y riendo –¡era un humano, claro que si. ¡Y yo que comenzaba a tener hambre! ¡Que conveniente!-

-¿Qué?- responde Kazekoeko asustada y retrocediendo, dando largos pasos.

-.-.-.-.

Jojojo! Que le pasara a Kazekoeko? Esta gorda la cosa eh?

¿Que le pasara a nuestro muchachito? (ok no! xD)

¿El demonio le hará daño?

¿Alguien llegara para socorrer a nuestro héroe? Quiero decir heroína!

¿Descubriremos algo de su pasado aterrador?

LO MÁS IMPORTANTE….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿DEJARÉ DE HABLAR ASÍ? ASÁ ASÓ ASÚ? (xD) *se encoje de hombros y frunce los labios* ¿Quién sabe?

Para saber más, no duden en dejar un review y seguir leyendo, no le hará daño a nadie! xD


	3. Chapter 3: ¿Eso es un demonio?

Mis secretos…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

. .4.-.

_Previamente:_

_-¡cuidado! ¡Es un demonio y va a atacar!- a lo que Kazekoeko responde extrañada_

_-¿Qué? ¡¿Un demonio!? ¿Donde?- Voltea nuevamente mientras que el primer hombre que la diviso le interrumpe, gritándole y señalándole – ¡Tú demonio!, ¿¡Por qué raptaste a mi hija!?- Kazekoeko solo respondió con un ceño arriba y un simple – ¡esperen! … ¡yo un demonio! ¿Que?... – pero la interrumpieron nuevamente, dando la orden de captura ¿Qué? ¡Primero, me juzgan de ser un chico, y ahora que soy un demonio! –oigan, ¡tienen que comprar anteojos! ¡Si me confunden con un demonio pues tienen grabes problemas oculares!- Kazekoeko, instintivamente, solo huyo de la situación._

"_·"·"·"·"·"·"·"·"_

_Kazekoeko, con mucha suerte, logra huir de los hombres que la perseguían, ya agotada, se detiene y voltea nuevamente, asegurándose que nadie la persiguiera._

_Agotada y agitada, hiperventilándose Kazekoeko comienza a hablar –CR-creo qu-que se h-han ido… al fin, malditos lunáticos- ella voltea nuevamente – ¡Yo…! ¿No entiendo, que esta pasando? ¿Donde esta el templo?- ¿Ya enloquecí? Debo reclamarme que TARDE BASTANTE, si que tardo en enloquecer, ya era hora, con un padre que fuma como escuerzo y una madre que traga cerveza a lo loco…_

_De repente, un extraño sonido se escucha, proveniente de los arbustos –o genial, esos locos volvieron,- toma su shuriken y observa rápidamente, sin ver a nadie -será mejor que me valla de aquí lo más ra…- y al mismo tiempo que la joven se prepara para huir, de la nada, un demonio aparece, este ríe de manera atemorizante_

_-¡yo sabia que había olido algo apetitoso cerca de aquí!...- dice moviéndose alrededor de Kazekoeko y riendo –¡era un humano, claro que si. ¡Y yo que comenzaba a tener hambre! ¡Que conveniente!-_

_-¿Qué?- responde Kazekoeko asustada y retrocediendo, dando largos pasos._

_Ahora:_

"_muchas veces me juzgaron, y me dijeron que no valía la pena, que mi destino era el fracaso, ¿Cómo podía demostrar a la gente que se equivocaba? Cuando en el momento en el que les contara la verdad, mi verdad, me tacharían como mentirosa, insensata o peor aún, ¿como una loca?"_

– ¡No te me acerques!- dice retrocediendo más, pero el demonio se le acercaba aún más _Esto… ¡se parece a… aquel monstruo! , ¡Oh ya estoy delirando y ni siquiera me he golpeado! ¿Es… de verdad es un… un monstruo? ¡O dios debo irme de aquí! (voz de sarcasmo) es hora de una trampa, este idiota se las verá conmigo._ Kazekoeko trata de salir corriendo, con miedo falso en su rostro.

El demonio ríe con más desden que antes -¿crees que podrás huir de mi niño?- _¡otro más!, esto DE VERDAD comienza a molestarme _la joven hecha a correr, pero es interceptada por el demonio, que se le acerca a una velocidad fugaz, quedando justo detrás de ella. La chica grita, y continua corriendo, pero se encuentra en un camino cerrado, al ver que estaba atrapada, la chica voltea pero no logra ver detrás de ella, ya que el demonio la avienta lejos con un zarpaso, el cual le da en la pierna izquierda, Kazekoeko por poco se rinde; dejando relajar su cabeza en el suelo, y cerrando los ojos, hasta que oye un ruido, proveniente de los árboles, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, nota un destello rojo y plateado, que desaparece al notar la reacción de la joven, esta se levanta co dificultad, su pierna le dolía pero sonríe, y al notar la presencia cercana del monstruo, ella lo mira, con falso terror en sus ojos –te comeré- ríe el demonio con desden (n/a: ¿solo me parece a mi, o este demonio le robo el dialogo a majín bu?) el demonio se acerco nuevamente a ella, con la intención de darle el golpe final y acabar con su vida. La joven se arrojó al suelo, pero levanta la mirada, revelando a una Kazekoeko sonriente y con mirada alardeante.

–¿Quien te crees que eres?- pregunta Kazekoeko alardeando, el demonio solo se quedo observándola por unos minutos, sin entender el porque de su repentino cambio de humor, pero luego volvió a actuar como antes, se acerco rápidamente a ella, alistándose en una pose de ataque y cuando el demonio estuvo a unos milímetros de alcanzarla, el símbolo de una estrella dentro de un círculo apareció alrededor de Kazekoeko, el cual traslada a su shuriken, el cual comienza a flamear, y sin pensarlo dos veces la joven arroja el arma hacia el demonio, causándole un enorme corte y quemaduras graves, este inmediatamente grito, sorprendido ante el ataque, el arma regresa, causándole más cortes y quemaduras nuevamente, el arma gira en dirección de regreso a su dueña, la toma nuevamente, colocándola en su espalda y corriendo con dificultad hacia el demonio, a su vez comienza a crear esferas de energía, y se las lanza al demonio sin vacilar, en unos minutos el demonio se encontraba ardiendo y gritando de dolor. – ¡Aja! ¿Quien se comería a quien?- Antes de que Kazekoeko se entere de lo que acababa de lograr, la joven cae rendida sobre sus rodillas, victima de la falta de energía y pierde la conciencia, comienza a soñar con un extraño suceso.

_Flash Back_

Kazekoeko tenía alrededor de 5 años, corría junto con su hermano gemelo por el bosque, alegremente, riendo con inocencia, sin saber que eran perseguidos por una entidad malvada. De repente este salta detrás de Mafuyu (N/a: últimamente ese nombre me encanta, Mafuyu… suena hermoso, y Kazekoeko… Kazekoeko también, suena dulce. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con los hermanos Kazekoeko y Mafuyu de Fatal Frame o Project Zero, es solo una coincidencia.) El niño, pega un salto de terror y vuelve a Kazekoeko, llamando su atención, a lo que la niña solo se le ocurre

-¡Corre Mafuyu!-El niño ase caso a su hermana mayor (elementalmente ella nació primera) por lo que la niña lo sigue, ambos corrían por su vida, no entendían mucho de lo que sucedía, y sus padres no estaban allí para ayudarles, estaban muy lejos, ya que ellos habían huido de las limitaciones que sus padres les imponían. La cosa paso así. Sus padres habían decidido de ir a visitar al tío Keidan, y ellos, prácticamente no disfrutaban el ir a visitarlo ya que el tío era muy aburrido, los niños se fueron a jugar al parque trasero, pero sus padres regañaban a cada rato de que "vinimos aquí a ver al tío, no a jugar" por lo que los niños se enfadaron y se escaparon de casa hacia el bosque, cosa que los trae a la situación actual.

Kazekoeko se canso de correr, cayendo al suelo, su hermano voltea a observarla y corre hacia ella, con un centenar de lágrimas que caían de su rostro, exigiéndose que se levante, pero Kazekoeko estaba muy cansada, por lo que le ignoro, el monstruo se acercó corriendo a ellos dándole un zarpaso a Mafuyu y mandándolo a volar lejos, por lo que el demonio centra su atención nuevamente en el muchachito que ahora yacía inerte en el suelo, sus ojos yacían abiertos de par en par, sin dejar de mirar al hermano caído, la ira se apodero de ella, comenzó a gritar, y de su cuerpo, una luz roja comenzó a emanar, la niña se levantó, lagrimas de odio escapaban de sus ojos.

-¡Tu mataste a mi hermano!- le grito la niña, la luz comenzó a convertirse en llamas, de un movimiento, una esfera de fuego fue dirigida al monstruo, envolviéndolo, y en unos segundos, consumiéndolo por completo.

_Fin Flash back_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

Fin del cáp. 3

MayuxSango fuera


	4. Chapter 4: Inuyasha Aparece

Mis secretos…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

. .4.-.

_Previamente:_

_se acerco rápidamente a ella, alistándose en una pose de ataque y cuando el demonio estuvo a unos milímetros de alcanzarla, el símbolo de una estrella dentro de un círculo apareció alrededor de Kazekoeko, el cual traslada a su shuriken, el cual comienza a flamear, y sin pensarlo dos veces la joven arroja el arma hacia el demonio, causándole un enorme corte y quemaduras graves, este inmediatamente grito, sorprendido ante el ataque, el arma regresa, causándole más cortes y quemaduras nuevamente, el arma gira en dirección de regreso a su dueña, la toma nuevamente, colocándola en su espalda y corriendo con dificultad hacia el demonio, a su vez comienza a crear esferas de energía, y se las lanza al demonio sin vacilar, en unos minutos el demonio se encontraba ardiendo y gritando de dolor. __– ¡Aja! ¿Quien se comería a quien?-__ Antes de que Kazekoeko se entere de lo que acababa de lograr, la joven cae rendida sobre sus rodillas, victima de la falta de energía y pierde la conciencia, comienza a soñar con un extraño suceso. (Se rebela la primera parte del pasado de Kazekoeko) _Ella y su hermano habían realizado un viaje familiar, pero por aburrimiento, escaparon de la casa de su tío, dirigiéndose al bosque, donde son atacados por un misterioso demonio, resultando en un Mafuyu herido muy gravemente y una Kazekoeko extremadamente furiosa cuyo poder comienza a aflorar.

_Ahora:_

"Se supone que no te extraño, Se supone que esto ya no me importa, y también se supone, que no pasaré el resto de mi vida, deseando que no te halla pasado nada, tampoco se supone que me pregunte, que pasaría si estuvieses aquí conmigo… ¡LO SIENTO! No puedo hacerlo, te extraño y quisiera saber, si hubiese sido capaz de salvarte… ¿sera como antes?"

Luego de unos momentos u horas, no se sabe exactamente, la joven comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, todo estaba oscuro, justo como a ella le gustaba, pronto se sintió rodeada por los sonidos del bosque, el sonido arrullante del viento, el apaciguador sonido del agua corriendo, probablemente un río cercano, el conciliador canto de las aves y el sonido de las pisadas del suelo que llegaban a sus oídos… _¿pisadas?_

-¿que pasó? ¿Ya me morí?... Mafuyu- la joven pregunto, a lo que escucho una voz, una voz masculina, que de alguna forma respondió su pregunta.

-¡oye! ¿¡Estas despierto!?-

Kazekoeko se sorprendió -¡Mafuyu!- y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con un muchacho, decepcionantemente no era Mafuyu, el muchacho era extraño, era alto, con cabello platino, ojos dorados de perro y orejas y colmillos, también de perro que vestía un kimono rojo. -¿Qué eres tu? tienes... ¿orejitas de perro? extrañamente tierno… ¡OH NO!- ella retrocede asustada, desatando su obi y tomando su shuriken, adoptando una pose de batalla, ya que noto que se trataba de otro demonio.

-¡oye! ¡Un minuto!- agrega el muchacho con el ceño fruncido, Y se le acerca nuevamente -¿¡ de que te asustas?, ¡no es como si fuera a comerte! ¡No escapes!-

La joven, a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, responde – ¡p-pero!, ¡tienes colmillos! ¡Y orejas de perro! ¡Y un amiguito tuyo casi me come! ¡ No te me acerques!- le grita colocando su shuriken frente a ella.

-¡el hecho de que ambos seamos demonios no nos convierte en amigos! Además, yo no soy del todo un demonio…- El muchacho baja la mirada, pero rápidamente la levanta, Inuyasha continua "calmándola" – ¡no te das cuenta chico! Ah! No importa- _chico ¿huh? Ok, veamos hasta donde llega… _Inuyasha la mira y empieza a sonreír, asustando a la chica –estuviste genial… ¿Qué técnica fue esa? Lo destruiste al unir esa especie de resplandor y tu extraña arma-

Kazekoeko procesaba todo lentamente – ¿técnica? ¿Demonio? ¿Arma? - las piezas encajaron nuevamente – ¡claro! El demonio me estaba persiguiendo… y luego yo use esa luz…-luego cae en lo que dijo Inuyasha y baja la mirada –espera un segundo, ¡ya se!- Inuyasha no deja a la joven continuar hablando, se arrodilla y lo mira -¿Qué cosa? ¡Dime!- llamas rojas comienzan a emanar de nuevo alrededor de ella quemando levemente sus ropas –¡QUE TU ESTABAS ESPIANDO Y NO SE TE OCURRIO AYUDAR! – le grita, tratando de propinarle una patada, pero un dolor punzante en su pierna se lo impide.

Inuyasha retrocede unos cuantos pasos, temblándole hasta las patas, y levanta los brazos –y-yo… yo tenia planeado ayudarte pero… tu lo venciste solo y cuando b-baje a ayudarte ya lo habías matado…- la joven se calma, y las llamas desaparecen, a lo que Inuyasha comienza a hiperventilarse con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le hecha un vistazo a Kazekoeko, llevaba una camisa blanca, una extraña mochila negra, con muchos cierres, un obi, en el cual estaba atado su shuriken, un Jean gris oscuro y… su cabello era corto, extrañamente se vestía, de alguna manera… muy similar a… -tus ropas… ¡son similares a las de Kagome!- llama la atención de Kazekoeko –tu vienes del "presente" ¿no es así?-

Kazekoeko sonríe al fin ¡alguien!, por así decirlo, ¡normal! Sabia de… ¿espera que? -¿p-presente?-

-eh… si…-

-que quieres decir con "presente"-

Inuyasha frunce el ceño -¿Cómo que "que quieres decir con presente"? le imita –el presente… niño ¡el presente!- le contesta de modo irritable, a decir verdad, el ni sabia como explicárselo

Kazekoeko se asusta un poco –espera perrito, me hablas como si entendiese todo lo que me dices y la verdad es que, ¡un gato que maúlla es mas entendible de lo que tu lo eres!- Inuyasha solo frunce el ceño y se levanta dándole la espalda – ¿perrito? Te daré a ti tu perrito - (n/a: ok… eso no sonó bien, o.o y orfavor guardense sus comentarios mal pensados) Kazekoeko le contesta, igual de irritada –si es igual a ti, ¡pues no gracias quédatelo!- Inuyasha ya más que irritado, voltea a mirarla – ¿¡que estamos haciendo!? ¡Esto que estamos diciendo ni tiene sentido!- se arroja al suelo de rodillas frente a ella, Kazekoeko responde con el mismo tono -¿crees que no lo se?- ella baja la mirada y suspira, intenta levantarse, para luego caer victima del dolor.

-¿oye? ¿Es-estas bien?- dice mirándola con tono alarmado, levemente preocupado- Kazekoeko suspira y lleva su mano a la pierna, para luego responderle – ¡feh! ¡Como si te importase!- Inuyasha gruñe por lo bajo y responde igual que ella – ¡Keh!, tienes razón, No me interesa, solo levántate y sígueme, tal vez Kagome pueda ayudarte- Kazekoeko no entendía ni jota – ¿y esa quien es?- Inuyasha se encoje de hombros y suspira –otra molestia como tú, a la que tengo que proteger siempre porque no sabe defenderse…- la joven responde con un suspiro de resignación a lo que Inuyasha ríe divertido por la reacción de la joven. –Vamos, la aldea de Kaede esta aquí cerca, allí te explicaran todo…- le dice volteando y dirigiéndose al sur, la joven solo asiente y se levanta, a lo que rápidamente adopta una mirada de dolor y se encoge, llevando su mano a su pierna, luego levanta la mirada y observa a Inuyasha aún de espaldas, ¿_Que tanto me preocupo? esto no debe de ser nada, Además, este chico ni se molestará en ayudarme, mejor lo sigo hasta la aldea de esa tal Kayede y allí me ayuden, según el, la aldea no esta lejos…¡esperen! ¿Qué quiso decir con aldea?... _Kazekoeko es distraída por la voz de Inuyasha – ¡hey! ¿Piensas venir o que?, ¡no perdamos tiempo!- Kazekoeko se ríe de si misma y sus pensamientos, ¡cuanto se preocupa por una herida insignificante que ni siquiera sangraba!

-.-.-.-.

Fin del cáp. 4

Mayuxsango fuera


	5. Chapter 5: La Llegada a aldea de Kaede

Mis secretos…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

. . 5.-.

_Previamente: ¡Soy una chica!_

_Vamos, la aldea de Kaede esta aquí cerca, allí te explicaran todo…- le dice volteando y dirigiéndose al sur, la joven solo asiente y se levanta, a lo que rápidamente adopta una mirada de dolor y se encoge, llevando su mano a su pierna, luego levanta la mirada y observa a Inuyasha aún de espaldas, ¿Que tanto me preocupo? esto no debe de ser nada, Además, este chico ni se molestará en ayudarme, mejor lo sigo hasta la aldea de esa tal Kayede y allí me ayuden, según el, la aldea no esta lejos…¡esperen! ¿Qué quiso decir con aldea?... Kazekoeko es distraída por la voz de Inuyasha – ¡hey! ¿Piensas venir o que?, ¡no perdamos tiempo!- Kazekoeko se ríe de si misma y sus pensamientos, ¡cuanto se preocupa por una herida insignificante que ni siquiera sangraba!_

_Ahora:_

"_Me he dado cuenta de que… yo pretendo de ser, de aquellos que hablan como si supiesen lo que esta pasando, pero… no es verdad, no se nada y casi siempre, ¿casi siempre? Mejor tachemos el "casi" y dejémoslo en siempre arruino todo. A veces trato de convencerme a mi misma de que puedo cambiar las cosas y arreglarlo todo, y termino arruinándolo. Pero ya no… acabo de darme cuenta de que lo único que puedo hacer, es callarme la boca y ofrecer a todo el mundo mi perdón, y agradecer por confiar en mi"_

Kazekoeko abrió los ojos, luego de un pequeño descanso que se había tomado, Inuyasha la miro por un momento, rezongando y largando un "debilucho". Ella solo sonríe divertida y lo sigue, tratando de resistir su dolor en la trayectoria, que no hace más que extenderse, en el camino son atacados por un demonio.

Inuyasha que iba delante en el camino, detiene a la joven colocando un brazo delante de ella.

-espera, hay un olor extraño allí, parece que te buscan- le dedica una sonrisa traviesa, mirándola de reojo

-¿¡que!? ¿Por qué?-

-¡por que… pues… esos demonios tienen baja autoestima creo, no se porque se conforman con cosas como tú!- le dice Kazekoeko se queda tildada por un momento… _Acaso trata de decir que…_, al entender al hanyô lo mira con el ceño fruncido y le propina de mala gana un golpe en la espalda, cosa que ni lo sacude (xD, me pregunto por que) Inuyasha ríe nuevamente, diciéndole que sintió que Kazekoeko le efectuaba un ligero masaje.

Kazekoeko lo ignora y le pregunta – Bien… ¿que puedo hacer?-

Inuyasha le responde como si esta le hiciera una broma -¿¡de que hablas?! ¡Vallamos tras el!, ¿Eres hombre no? Pues da lo mejor de ti y será pan comido, mucho más si usas esa luz de nuevo-

Inuyasha y Kazekoeko se enfrentan al demonio, cosa que no les toma más de dos minutos, Kazekoeko tomo su shuriken, y lo lanzó hacia el enemigo, que eran un lobo demonio y un enorme y feo batracio, le lanzó el arma al lobo, el cual gruño de dolor, abriéndole paso a Inuyasha, el cual finalizó su vida con sus garras de acero. El batracio atacó a la joven, dándole un pequeño rasguño, y la joven contesto con un ataque de su shuriken, e Inuyasha unió fuerzas con ella usando su Kaze no Kizu, finalizando la batalla.

-¡oye, eres bastante bueno con esa cosa…- le hecho un vistazo al arma -… que… parece una estrella!-

-gracias- Kazekoeko respondió, dándose palmadas en la espalda con su arma. ¿_Nada aún? ¿En cerio no nota que soy una chica? ¿Acaso debo desvestirme para que lo note?_

-Valla, esa arma no parece de este mundo… se ve muy mortífera, también se parece al hiraikotsu en cuanto a su modo de operar- Kazekoeko pego un salto al oír una voz.

-¿¡que es eso?! (n/a: ES UN AVE, ES UN AVION!... ES!)

Inuyasha suspira con resignación-¡es solo myoga!- dice rodando sus ojos y calmándola mirando a su hombro.

-¿myoga?- repite sorprendida.

De entre las ropas de Inuyasha aparece myoga –ese soy yo, soy el guarda espaldas de Inuyasha- una mano cachetea a myoga (n/a: si… y lo deja más aplastado que ropa recién planchada… xD)

-como te atreves a decir eso, si cada vez que se presenta el menor signo de peligro tus sales huyendo…- le cuestiona Inuyasha, mientras que a la pulga le sale una gota de sudor.

-ehm bueno… pues…- myoga no sabe que decir, Kazekoeko comienza a reír, Inuyasha se pone a gruñir un poco mirando a Kazekoeko, hasta que luego se calma y le sigue, riendo de Myoga, el cual se apena tanto que se escapa de la situación.

Kazekoeko continuaba riendo, hasta que miró a Inuyasha y le pidió un favor.

-¿oye?- Kazekoeko volteo mirando a Inuyasha, el cual la miro con un ojo (ya saben su típica pose co sus brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados)

-¿Hmp? ¿Dime?-

-¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

Inuyasha emite un resoplido -¿Qué quieres?-

-por favor no le digas a nadie de mis poderes, a decir verdad, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis padres, desde que… mi hermano…- Kazekoeko bajo la mirada, al borde de las lagrimas, Inuyasha, pensó para si mismo _oh no, ¿va a llorar? Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Por dios los hombres no lloran? Además ¿Qué pasó con su hermano que lo altera tanto?_

-esta bien, lo prometo, y… no se de que sirva pero… mi nombre es Inuyasha…-

-¿Inuyasha? ¡Cool! Me gusta… que nombre tan… anormal, ¡me agrada!- Inuyasha se quedo mirando a la joven por un rato… para luego largar uno de sus Keh-es y continuar el camino de viaje hasta la aldea de Kaede, en el resto de este son atacados por más demonios, luego de varios combates, las peleas son cada vez más intensas y duras, cosa que deja a Kazekoeko realmente abatida, por su pierna, en el camino ella cae al suelo.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!- le grita Inuyasha, pero algo lo deja perplejo, gotas de agua salada caen del rostro de Kazekoeko _¿otra vez llorando? ¡Este chico parece una versión agrandada de Shippo!_

-no... n-no puedo, ya n-no puedo más…- dice la joven llorando y oprimiendo su pierna con mucha fuerza, creyendo que eso calmaría el dolor, pero nada de eso pasa, el dolor solo se extiende. Inuyasha nota eso, y se acerca a la joven, colocando su mano en la pierna de ella, esperando a que la joven quite la de ella para poder examinar aquella minucia que la hizo caer al suelo, la joven corre su mano, en ese entonces Inuyasha rasga una zona del pantalón de Kazekoeko, se escucha el gruñido de esta –Oye, ¡el pantalón era nuevo!- Inuyasha la mira con el ceño fruncido -¿y que? ¡Ya no actúes como niña!- Inuyasha le exige, Kazekoeko se pone a llorar con más fuerza, tomando a Inuyasha de la muñeca y empujándolo, actuando con un poco de furia –¡YO SOY UNA CHICA TONTO!- Inuyasha se queda mirándole por unos minutos _¿e-e-e-e-s una ch-chica? Bueno… lo sospeche desde un principio… _Inuyasha se acerca nuevamente a la pierna de la joven y ve marca morada que se veía a través de las telas, corre la ropa, revelando la herida.

-¿oh por Kami, cuando te hiciste esto?- ni bien examino la herida Inuyasha quedo perplejo, la marca que Kazekoeko cubría era de un color bordó intenso y estaba muy hinchado, este comenzó a examinar más, dándose cuenta de que no era una simple herida.

-¡Porque no me dijiste nada sobre esto! Tu… ehm… tu… Un momento, yo te dije mi nombre y ¿tu no me has dicho el tuyo?- Inuyasha cae en cuenta de que ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

-me… llamo Kazekoeko, Kururugi Kazekoeko… ¿Qué… tengo de malo, porque te sorprendiste de que pase tanto tiempo sin mencionarlo?-ella le pregunta, aunque temía la respuesta

-Pues… tu pierna, esta rota… me sorprende que un chico… quiero decir humana como tú, que luce tan débil soporte tanto dolor sin mencionarlo…- le confiesa sin dejar de mirar la marca bordó en la pierna de Kazekoeko.

-Ah… pues gracias por insinuar que soy "fuerte"- Kazekoeko dice con un par de risas, varias lágrimas caían aún por su rostro.

-keh…- agrega Inuyasha, levantándose, y extendiéndole su mano a Kazekoeko, esta no comprende mucho, pero toma la mano de este, el cual la levanta y sube a su espalda, y antes de que esta pueda abrir la boca el la regaña. –No pienses en siquiera quejarte, niña, esa pierna no puede hacer más esfuerzo, esta muy mal y, a no ser que quieres que se quiebre más, yo te llevaré hasta la aldea y luego Kaede se encargara de ti…- Kazekoeko resopla, pero le hace caso a Inuyasha, el cual comenzó a correr, al principio Kazekoeko comenzó a gemir de dolor, ya que este corría y pegaba saltos, pero luego este comenzó a hacer movimientos más delicados, la joven termina por dormirse y continua soñando.

_Flash Back_

Kazekoeko despertó, buscando con la mirada a su hermano Mafuyu, al cual, por más que buscara desesperadamente, no hallaba, la niña se levantó y comenzó a correr, allí encontró a su hermano, en una zanja, con su rodilla y brazos completamente rotos, y agonizando de dolor, el niño levantó la mirada y murmuro.

-busca a -ma-ma-pa-pa- Mafuyu murmuró

La niña salto hacia la zanja, volteando el cuerpo de su hermano, el cual sollozaba de dolor, una vez que lo hizo vio las marcas de su hermano, enormes marcas de garras muy profundas que sangraban demasiado, si no se apresuraba, su hermano moriría, ella se quito su saco negro y se lo colocó a Mafuyu, entonces se levantó y corrió a buscar a sus padres, ella subió de la zanja al camino de troncos nuevamente y se dirigió a la casa de su tío, pero en el momento en el momento en el que diviso a su madre al otro lado de la carretera, grito por ella.

-Mamiiiiiiiiiiiii-

La madre volteo al escuchar la voz de su hija, que se acercaba corriendo con su mano extendida, ella grito "Mafuyu…" pero no pudo terminar la frase; ya que la pequeña Kazekoeko cruzó la calle, sin mirar a los costados.

La última cosa que la niña escucho en ese día, fue el sonido de la bocina del auto, y el grito de su madre.

_Fin Flash Back_

-.-.-.

Este fue el cáp. 5

MayuxSango fuera!


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome Aparece

Mis secretos…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

. . 6.-.

_Previamente: Kagome aparece_

_-¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate!-__ le grita Inuyasha, pero algo lo deja perplejo, gotas de agua salada caen del rostro de Kazekoeko ¿otra vez llorando? ¡Este chico parece una versión agrandada de Shippo!_

_-no... n-no puedo, ya n-no puedo más…-__ dice la joven llorando y oprimiendo su pierna con mucha fuerza, creyendo que eso calmaría el dolor, pero nada de eso pasa, el dolor solo se extiende. Inuyasha se acerca a la joven, colocando su mano en la pierna de ella, esperando a que la joven quite la de ella para poder examinar aquella minucia que la hizo caer al suelo, la joven corre su mano, en ese entonces Inuyasha rasga una zona del pantalón de Kazekoeko, se escucha el gruñido de esta –__Oye, ¡el pantalón era nuevo!- __Inuyasha la mira con el ceño fruncido __-¿y que? ¡Ya no actúes como niña!-__ Inuyasha le exige, Kazekoeko se pone a llorar con más fuerza, tomando a Inuyasha de la muñeca y empujándolo, actuando con un poco de furia __–¡YO SOY UNA CHICA TONTO!-__ Inuyasha se queda mirándole por unos minutos ¿e-e-e-e-s una ch-chica? Bueno… lo sospeche desde un principio… Inuyasha se acerca nuevamente a la pierna de la joven y ve marca morada que se veía a través de las telas, corre la ropa, revelando la herida._

_-¿oh por Kami, cuando te hiciste esto?-__ ni bien examino la herida Inuyasha quedo perplejo, la marca que Kazekoeko cubría era de un color bordó intenso y estaba muy hinchado, este comenzó a examinar más, dándose cuenta de que no era una simple herida._

_-¡Porque no me dijiste nada sobre esto! Tu… ehm… tu… Un momento, yo te dije mi nombre y ¿tu no me has dicho el tuyo?- __Inuyasha cae en cuenta de que ni siquiera conocía su nombre._

_-SoyKururugi Kazekoeko… ¿ Porque te sorprendes tanto?-__ella le pregunta, aunque temía la respuesta_

_-Pues… tu pierna, esta rota… me sorprende que soportes tanto dolor …-__ le confiesa sin dejar de mirar la marca bordó en la pierna de Kazekoeko._

_-__Ah… pues gracias por insinuar que soy "fuerte"- __Kazekoeko dice con un par de risas, varias lágrimas caían aún por su rostro._

_-keh…-__ agrega Inuyasha, levantándose, y extendiéndole su mano a Kazekoeko, esta no comprende mucho, pero toma la mano de este, el cual la levanta y sube a su espalda, y antes de que esta pueda abrir la boca el la regaña. –__No pienses en siquiera quejarte, niña, esa pierna no puede hacer más esfuerzo, esta muy mal y, a no ser que quieres que se quiebre más, yo te llevaré hasta la aldea y luego Kaede se encargara de ti…-__ Kazekoeko resopla, pero le hace caso a Inuyasha, el cual comenzó a correr, al principio Kazekoeko comenzó a gemir de dolor, ya que este corría y pegaba saltos, pero luego este comenzó a hacer movimientos más delicados, la joven termina por dormirse y continua soñando. (Segunda parte del pasado de Kazekoeko revelado) _Luego de que sus poderes salgan a la luz, La pequeña le lanza una ráfaga de fuego al demonio, destruyéndolo pero debido a que su poder fue demasiado para ella, la niña caló desmallada, luego de unos momentos ella despierta y corre a por su hermano, el cual, estaba en muy grave estado, este, en un estado agonizante, le pide a su hermana que llame a sus padres, la niña, obedece y corre, cuando se encontraba ya a la vista de su madre, la niña corrió hacia ella, cruzando la carretera y gritando cosas sobre su hermano, pero algo no la dejó avanzar más…

Ahora:

"_A veces debes de realizar algunos sacrificios, para salvar a un ser amado, Tus amigos lo entenderán, ya que un verdadero amigo te ama y cuida de ti, y al final estarán siempre a tu lado, como siempre lo estuvieron; Hay una cosa que siempre debes recordar, la vida continua, sin importar que esta te deje olvidada/o y si te quedas trabado, lo perderás todo…"_

Kazekoeko abrió sus ojos al sentir como Inuyasha aterrizaba de seco en el suelo, y pronunciando un "Ups, mea culpa" Inuyasha comenzó a introducir a la joven en la aldea.

-Muy bien, aquí estamos, esta es la aldea de Kaede, ah y, por cierto ¿Quién es Mafuyu? ¿es tu novio o tu pareja o acaso tu marido?- Al escuchar esto, Kazekoeko por poco cae de espaldas.

_¿Novio? ¿Como puede ocurrírsele eso? ¿Marido? _-solo tengo 17 años...-

-¿y que con eso?-

Kazekoeko ignoro las preguntas de Inuyasha y levantó la mirada, lo que vio la dejo estupefacta, primero, una pequeña tienda justo a unos 9 metros frente a ellos, que vendía hierbas medicinales, y alguna que otra porquería, luego, una enorme cantidad de gente vestida con kimonos, a la derecha granjas y bosques, y a la izquierda, un montón de cabañas y un enorme templo. ¿Kimonos? ¿Granjas? ¿Cosechas? ¿En donde sh** estaba? De repente ve pasar a un granjero con un caballo. Kazekoeko lo mira asombrada y habla más que nada para si misma – ¿Ca-caballos?- pero esto llega a oídos de Inuyasha, por lo que habla y reclama

-¡no me digas que le temes a un caballito!- Dice con cierta diversión en su tono de voz, acercándose un poco al caballo

-no, es solo que… esto es muy extraño… ¿de verdad estamos en Japón?-dice ella, bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo? ¡Claro que es Japón gata asustadiza!…- dice burlándose de ella, pero continua hablando, y le toca la pierna herida, observando la hematoma, luego le habla en un tono serio –vamos, la cabaña de Kaede es por aquí, ¡ella te curara en un santiamén!- Inuyasha dice esto ultimo en tono alegre, tratando de alegrar un poco a la chica.

La chica baja la cabeza, un tanto deprimida por aquel sueño que había tenido, que le estaba recordando un horrible suceso de su vida -Gracias Inuyasha…- dice suspirando pesadamente.

-¡keh!, no es nada- sonríe para si mismo

Inuyasha afirma su agarre de la joven, y avanza un poco, adentrándose más en la aldea, hasta que se escucha una voz.

-¡Inuyasha!- la voz llama al medio demonio, y al voltear se encuentra con una figura que corría hacia ellos, una mujer, con uniforme escolar, con tonos blancos y verdes, poseía un cabello oscuro y largo, no marrón como el de Kazekoeko y a diferencia del mencionado, el de esta era más largo, llegando a cubrirle la espalda alta, la joven misteriosa (para Kazekoeko obviamente, ya todos sabemos quien es xD) se acerco y miro a Inuyasha de frente, tenia sus brazos cruzados y un semblante molesto, miraba a Inuyasha con desaprobación. -¿¡donde estabas?!- la joven le gritó –Cada vez que hay un demonio cerca tu no estas- Inuyasha la mira y le reclama

-¡Como sea!, y si te refieres a esas entupidas aspiraciones a demonios que hay cerca de aquí, ya nos encargamos de ellas- Kagome se sorprende por las palabras de Inuyasha, eso si que la tomó por sorpresa –oh! Así que ya estabas al tanto de esto…- desvía su atención hasta la chica que estaba en la espalda de Inuyasha, Kazekoeko y la mira con una sonrisa – ¡oh hola! ¿Quién eres tu?-

Kazekoeko mira a Kagome y devuelve la sonrisa –oh, mucho gusto, soy Kazekoeko- dice esta un poco nerviosa, adoptando un semblante serio – tu… ¿eres Kagome verdad? Inuyasha dijo que puedes ayudarme, yo… estoy perdida, yo caí en una… especie de poso cuando estaba en el cobertizo y…- Kazekoeko fue interrumpida por Kagome

-¡Tranquila!, yo también estuve así cuando esta fue mi primera vez, y si, mi nombre es Kagome, estoy en 9no grado y este es Inuyasha- dice señalando a Inuyasha

-Si, lamentablemente… a el ya lo conozco…- Kazekoeko suspira a lo que Inuyasha reclama con ira fingida –¡Oh gracias!, yo te ayudo, te cargo hasta aquí y te "lamenta conocerme"- imita su voz , Kazekoeko se ríe ante la reacción y respuesta de Inuyasha contestándole con un –oh Inuyasha, Como puedo "lamentarme"? no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, lo dije con sarcasmo, es más, conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso desde que llegué aquí…- Inuyasha se sonrojó levemente, pero no lo mostró, es más, el bajo la mirada y fingió un suspiro de resignación y mascullo un "como sea"; Kazekoeko centro su atención nuevamente hacia Kagome -¿y, tu sabes como puedo hacer para volver a mi casa? Me siento frustrada, ¡todo es extraño para mí! ¡No hay escuelas, cosa que no me molesta en realidad, pero no hay señal para mi teléfono, cosa que… no necesito por ahora, ya que se me rompió… pero tampoco hay centros comerciales tampoco, ni Internet! ¡Esto es el infierno! ¡Y peor, dentro de 4 horas comienza mary stayed out all night!-

-¿¡Mary stayed out all night va a empezar en 4 horas!? ¡Es por eso que jamás llego a tiempo, le cambiaron el horario!- Kagome miro a la joven con cara de o-no-me-quiero-pegar-un-tiro-y-que-sea-certero mientras que Inuyasha, por su parte, miraba a las chicas con cara de lunáticas.

-Oigan en lugar de hablar de ese magi stalled out oll nigt… como sea, porque no llevamos a Kazekoeko donde Kaede, tiene seriamente herida la pierna… yo solo digo…no se, es su decisión…depende de ustedes…- Inuyasha reclamo sarcásticamente, advirtiéndole a Kagome sobre la herida de Kazekoeko. Kagome la observo con sorpresa, a decir verdad, Kazekoeko no lucia lastimada, es más, su rostro parecía pacífico, no parecía para nada adolorido, hasta que desvió su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Inuyasha, y allí lo vio, una enorme marca bordó en la pierna de Kazekoeko, tocando la articulación de la rodilla y extendendiéndoce por debajo de esta. Llevó sus manos hacia su boca y se acercó un poco hacia Kazekoeko, la cual lucia un rostro sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que a ti también te sorprende?- le dice a Kagome –no me mires así, además, no es que me duela…- Kazekoeko es cortada, ya que Inuyasha le oprime la pierna, probando que lo que dice no era cierto, segunda escena, la aldea de Kaede, vista desde el cielo, las aves volando despavoridas y el súper grito de Kazekoeko. Esta, con varias lágrimas en los ojos le da un coscorrón a Inuyasha -¡TTONTTO! ¿Por que hiciste eso?-

Inuyasha comenzó a imitar la voz de Kazekoeko –"" ¡oh! ¡No es que me duela!""- Kazekoeko le contesta con otro grito –¡es que no quería preocupar a Kagome! Hablando de ella- ya olvidando su dolor y centrando su atención en la aludida -¿cómo supiste que no soy un chico, si Inuyasha se tardo casi 7 horas en darse cuenta?- Kagome no tardo en responder –eso es sencillo y te lo puedo responder por dos puntos de vista; 1, que el te trae en su espalda, Inuyasha jamás traería a un chico en su espalda; y dos, Yo soy mucho más inteligente que el y puedo diferenciar entre una chica y un chico…- Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo a lo que Kagome rió divertida, luego dio un pequeño aplauso y agrego con una sonrisa -¡Muy bien! No perdamos más tiempo, ¡llevémoste con Kaede, de pasada nos podrás contar como llegaste aquí! – Inuyasha agrego un "perfecto", y corrió hacia la cabaña de Kaede con una colegiala persiguiéndolo.

-.-.-.-.

Fin del cáp.6

MayuxSango fuera


	7. Chapter 7: La extraña aldea

Mis secretos…

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, mucho menos digimon o Ranma ½. Si así fuera ¿creen que estaría malgastando mi tiempo haciendo esto?_

. . 7.-. _Presentándose en una aldea extraña_

Previamente:

_-Gracias Inuyasha…-__ dice suspirando pesadamente._

_-¡__keh!, no es nada-__ sonríe para si mismo_

_Inuyasha avanza adentrándose más en la aldea, hasta que se escucha una voz._

_-__¡Inuyasha!__- la voz llama al medio demonio, y al voltear se encuentra con una figura que corría hacia ellos, una mujer, con uniforme escolar, con tonos blancos y verdes, poseía un cabello oscuro y largo, no marrón como el de Kazekoeko y a diferencia del mencionado, el de esta era más largo, llegando a cubrirle la espalda alta, la joven misteriosa (Que resulta ser Kagome) se acerco y miro a Inuyasha de frente, tenia sus brazos cruzados y un semblante molesto, miraba a Inuyasha con desaprobación. __-¿¡donde estabas?!- __la joven le gritó –__Cada vez que hay un demonio cerca tu no estas- __Inuyasha la mira y le reclama_

_-Por favor, ya nos encargamos de ellos- __Kagome se sorprende __–oh! Así que ya estabas al tanto de esto…-__ desvía su atención hasta Kazekoeko y la mira con una sonrisa __– ¡oh hola! ¿Quién eres tu?-_

_Kazekoeko devuelve la sonrisa __–oh, mucho gusto, soy Kazekoeko- __dice esta un poco nerviosa, adoptando un semblante serio__ – tu… ¿eres Kagome verdad? Inuyasha dijo que puedes ayudarme, yo… estoy perdida, tu sabes como puedo hacer para volver a mi casa? Me siento frustrada, ¡todo es extraño para mí!-_

_-¿Porque no llevamos a Kazekoeko donde Kaede, tiene seriamente herida la pierna…- __Inuyasha propuso. Kagome la observo con sorpresa, y desvió su mirada hacia la mano izquierda de Inuyasha, y allí lo vio, una enorme marca bordó en la pierna de Kazekoeko, tocando la articulación de la rodilla y extendendiéndoce por debajo de esta. Llevó sus manos hacia su boca y se acercó un poco hacia Kazekoeko, la cual lucia un rostro sorprendido._

_-¿Qué?, no me mires así, además, no me duele…-__ Kazekoeko es cortada, ya que Inuyasha le oprime la pierna, probando que lo que dice no era cierto, segunda escena, la aldea de Kaede, vista desde el cielo, las aves volando despavoridas y el súper grito de Kazekoeko. Esta, con varias lágrimas en los ojos le da un coscorrón a Inuyasha __-¡TTONTTO! ¿Por que hiciste eso?-_

_Inuyasha comenzó a imitar la voz de Kazekoeko –__"" __¡__oh! ¡No duele!""- __Kazekoeko le contesta con otro grito __–¡es que no quería preocupar a Kagome! _

_Kagome sonrió y centro su atención en ambos __-¡Muy bien! No perdamos más tiempo, ¡llevémoste con Kaede, de pasada nos podrás contar como llegaste aquí!__ – Inuyasha agrego un "perfecto", y corrió hacia la cabaña de Kaede con una colegiala persiguiéndolo._

_Ahora:_

"_una vez, una gran persona me dijo: Debes de ser tu mismo, y seguir tu instinto; ser abierto y honesto hacia quien y que eres… si le sigues agradando a la gente, ¡bien! Y si no… ese es su maldito problema. Gracias… "_

Inuyasha y Kagome guiaron a Kazekoeko hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Allí, una vez que entraron, se hallaron con una anciana, de unos 80 y tantos (o más) sentada frente a una fogata, que calentaba una enorme cacerola, probablemente cocinando el almuerzo. La anciana envió su atención hacia ambos muchachos.

-oh, Kagome, Inuyasha, ¿Qué los trae hasta aquí?- La mujer continua sentada sobre sus piernas, invitando a Inuyasha y Kagome a sentarse, la ultima camina hasta quedar frente a ella, mientras que Inuyasha y Kazekoeko se sientan frente a la anciana

-veras, tenemos a alguien que esta muy herida, y queríamos saber si podías ayudarla…- el medio demonio se acerca a Kaede, baja a Kazekoeko de su espalda, la sienta al lado de Kagome y este se sienta a su lado.

–Oh- dice Kaede, recientemente notando la precensia de Kazekoeko –y… ¿Quién eres tu?-Kaede observo a la joven de pies a cabeza, vestía muy extraño, esa ropa no pertenecía a su época… no pertenecía a su época hum… Kaede miro a Kagome y lo comprendió

–ah, pues… mi nombre es Kazekoeko Kururugi… tengo 17 años, estudiante de 10 grado y… me… perdí…- Dijo la chica rascándose con vergüenza la frente, Kaede asintió y tornó su mirada de nuevo a la ultima.

–hum, por tus ropas asumo que provienes del mismo mundo que Kagome… Pero no hablemos más, Kagome e Inuyasha me han dicho que estas gravemente herida ¿y es una fractura verdad?- Kazekoeko se sorprende y abre sus ojos a más no poder, entre abre su boca y escapa de este un sonido de asombro –Así es… pero ¿Cómo lo supo?- Inuyasha le responde

–Es que es una bruja…- La anciana Kaede le responde arrojándole una hojota (o sandalia)

-Pues, cada vez que Kagome se refiere a una "herida grave" habla, regularmente sobre una torcedura o fractura, ¿me dejarías verla?- Kazekoeko se acerca un poco a la anciana, pero al no ser capas de casi moverse, la anciana se dispone a levantarse y acercarse, pero algo la deja anonada, la chica, había dado lo mejor de si para levantarse, soltando unos cuantos quejidos de dolor en el proceso, pero al fin logrando su cometido.

La anciana examina cada zona de su herida con un rostro frío, para luego alejarse de la joven y dirigiéndose hacia otra habitación de una cabaña, cuando la anciana se marcha los muchachos tornan sus miradas hacia la mujer herida.

-bueno, ahora que la sacerdotisa Kaede se fue, podemos…-

-¿Quién es Mafuyu?- Pregunta el medio demonio sin dar rodeos

-¿Qué?- dicen Kagome y Kazekoeko asombradas

-uh! Inuyasha, ¡deberías de ser un poco más delicado en el tema!

-¿y eso por que?-

Kagome regaña a Inuyasha tomándolo de una oreja -¿Qué cosa te dice que Kazekoeko no sufre una condición parecida a la de Sango y Kohaku?- Inuyasha palidece ante la predicción de Kagome, ¿y si era verdad?

Kazekoeko se sorprende ante la comparación y levanta la mirada -¿Quién es Sango?- pregunta Kazekoeko con un tono de voz un tanto deprimido al recordar que Inuyasha había mencionado a Mafuyu

-solo una muy buena amiga… ella sufrió demasiado… ¿quieres hablar de ese muchacho? No te OBLIGAREMOS (…) – levanta la voz y mira de reojo a Inuyasha -(…) a decir algo que no quieras- Kagome coloca su mano en el hombro de Kazekoeko, la cual, baja la mirada, no sabia si confiar o no, por una parte ellos eran dos extraños… tres, si contamos a la anciana, pero, por el otro, estaban siendo muy amables con ella, y muy atentos, es más ¡se habían ofrecido a curarla! Nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella, ¿podía confiar en ellos?, en este momento Kazekoeko llevaba a cabo una batalla mental _¿Qué puedo hacer? Jamás confié a nadie mi secreto, a no ser que los conozca de sobremanera, como al Sr. Saotome, Ranma y Ryouga, y más tarde al Sr. Tendo Akane y Ukyo _Kazekoeko vuelve a mirar a los muchachos que la habían ayudado _Algo me dice que confié y les diga… pero cuando lo pienso, mi cabeza me hace dudar… creo que me dirán "loca" como lo hicieron papá y mamá, luego de que les conté lo sucedido… Pero, debo de tratar… ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? _Kazekoeko sonríe, recibiendo de Kagome otra sonrisa en respuesta y una mirada interrogativa de Inuyasha, La chica abre su boca, pero no llega a emitir un sonido, ya que Kaede hace escena de nuevo - ya lo traje todo, la operación comienza ahora, recuéstate y relájate- le dice con tono sereno, que podría calmar a cualquiera.

Kazekoeko sonríe y se recuesta, obedeciendo a la anciana –ah… operación- dijo ya recostada, pero abre los ojos y vuelve a mirar a la anciana espantada – ¡¿OPERACIÓN?!- La anciana Kaede observa a la niña con una mirada extrañada -Así es, tendré que dormirte ya que la fractura es grave, pero no sentirás nada, al principio solo sentirás un piquete, pero luego nada, te lo aseguro, pregúntale a Inuyasha, el ya a pasado por esto antes…- dice señalando al hanyô y acercándose al botiquín de Kagome, la cual le entrega un frasquito casero, probablemente arreglado por la señora Higurashi, en el que decía en letras grandes "anestesia", mientras vuelve a su mochila y revisa nuevamente

Kazekoeko hace caso omiso a la anciana y comienza a temblar – ¿pi-piquete?-

-así es, pero como te dije, no hay nada que temer…- la anciana Kaede toma el ultimo elemento, una jeringa, a lo que las pupilas de Kazekoeko se reducen, y comienza a temblar, a medida que la anciana se acerca, ella retrocede un poco, encontrándose con la pared _¡O dios! ¡No dios! ¡Si me salvas, prometo ser buena! ¡ La próxima vez donare a los pobres cosas valiosas, no la inmunda basura que siempre dono, LO JURO!_

Kagome mira a Kazekoeko y le pregunta _-_Kazekoeko, ¿acaso sufres tripanofobia?- a lo que la aludida responde con una agitación 'si' rápida de su cabeza, la anciana Kaede parpadea, y dirige su mirada a Kagome -¿Qué es "tripanofobia?- -para resumir, temor a las, jeringas, agujas y todo ese tipo de cosas…- Kaede asintió, bajando la jeringa y acercándose lentamente a la joven –ok… este no es mi fuerte, pero no me queda opción…- Kaede se acercó con precaución a la chica, la cual se encontraba en guardia, gracias a la vendita y mal nacida aguja (n/a: yo sufro tripanofobia T.T cada vez que veo una aguja el cabello se me eriza como si fuera un gato, como sea, se me ocurrió poner esto en un fic y eme aquí xD)

Kaede le dio una señal a Inuyasha, pidiéndola que la sostenga, cosa que hizo, luego de recibir una amenaza sobre un "osuwari" por lo que corrió hacia la chica y tomo a la joven de sus hombros, Kaede se acerco, y con una palmada en la nuca la dejo noqueada. Kazekoeko instantáneamente calló dormida, soñando con el final, de lo que vendría a ser, el comienzo de su infierno viviente

-Flashback-

Kazekoeko corre hacia su madre, llamando por ella mientras gritaba el nombre de su hermano, la madre volteo con una mirada de sorpresa hacia su hija, pero en el momento en el que desvió su mirada hacia la derecha de su hija, la mujer comenzó a gritar como loca, la niña no comprendió y volteo a ver, y en ese instante, todo fue en cámara lenta para la infante, el sonido de la bocina haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, aquel incandescente par de luces acercándose cada vez más, el grito de su madre haciéndose cada vez más silencioso, y su vista, volviéndose cada vez más nublada, y el dolor y sus sentidos, perdiéndose en las sombras.

Kazekoeko apareció, en su edad actual, frente a un puente de cuerdas, del otro lado del puente, se divisaba… nada, la neblina espesa, cubría la zona, y dificultaba la vista, la joven entrecerró los ojos, tratando, inútilmente de captar algo, pero nada apareció, literalmente, nada apareció del otro lado, pero frente a ella, una sombra apareció, cosa que la hizo saltar hacia atrás de la sorpresa, pero luego le echó una vista a esa persona, que en este momento le daba la espalda, esta era alta, de su_ misma altura, _su_ mismo cabello_ y_ ¿su misma ropa?_ Ella llamó a aquella persona, pero no hubo respuesta, volvió a intentar, pero la respuesta no cambio, trato una última vez, depositando su mano en su hombro, pero tampoco hay respuesta… la chica frunce el ceño, y con fuerza que empleó usando su ira, lo volteo, encontrándose frente a frente con un rostro que le parecía realmente conocido, ¿pista? Lo ve todos los días en su espejo, pero no se trataba de ella misma, sus miradas y expresiones lo revelaban, bueno, por así decirlo, básicamente, este ser tenía sus _expresiones en blanco_, como si se encontrase en un _trance_, pero se trataba de alguien con rasgos masculinos, Kazekoeko calculo… ¡ok! Primero, _ropa igual a la mía+mi rostro+mirada en blanco+un chico=_ ¿Qué? Ok, calculemos otra vez… a quien conocemos que _se parezca a ti_, tenga una mirada en blanco, _muerta_ , que se ve igual que tu… Kazekoeko se paralizó y observo a su acompañante, mientras que, involuntariamente, unas palabras se escaparon de sus labios rosados. -¿Mafuyu?- El joven no respondió, pero era claro que se trataba de su hermano, ¿como no? Era como verse en un espejo, y básicamente a trabes de un vidrio, su cuerpo era pálido y a la vez nítido, el muchacho no habló con Kazekoeko, ni siquiera mostró ninguna emoción ante ella, sino que volteo nuevamente al puente, murmurando – m-mi-o – con dificultad, como si algo tratara de callarlo desde su interior, Kazekoeko emitió un sonido de sorpresa y se acerco nuevamente a su hermano, pronunciando su nombre pero sin obtener respuesta de su hermano, cosa que ignoró y, situándose a su lado, la joven divisó el otro lado del puente, ya que la neblina comenzaba a dispersarse, su hermano desapareció, justo en el momento en el que la neblina dejo a la luz, una casucha que la joven conocía, a decir verdad, más que a su palma de la mano, se trataba de la casa de su tío Keidan, Kazekoeko observó el puente de cuerdas, con uno de sus pies, toco la cuerda que se ubicaba en el centro, sobre la cual se tendría que parar para poder cruzar, esta tambaleo como gelatina, ante aquella acción Kazekoeko solo retiro el pie y retrocedió un par de veces _Al demonio no cruzaré, dormiré por siempre, pero no cruzare esta roñosa cuerda, si tan solo Mafuyu estuviera… _Kazekoeko sacudió la cabeza al pensar en el ¿_y el que sabe? Lleva muerto más de 11 años… Nunca tubo que pasar por una situación como esta, probablemente el ni siquiera sabe que esto este pasando_ Kazekoeko continuo argumentando hasta que escucho un grito, proveniente de la casa de su tío, Kazekoeko observo la casa desde lejos, acercándose hasta el borde del precipicio, dudo en que hacer, miro a la cuerda –debo…- dijo situando un pie en la cuerda y con su mano izquierda sosteniéndose con una cuerda lateral –no… no debo- dice nuevamente retirando el pie y su mano, parándose de nuevo sobre el borde del precipicio y tomando sus dos manos sobre el valle de sus pechos -¡si, si debo!- coloca nuevamente su pie sobre la cuerda y su mano sobre la cuerda –¡oh no, no debes!- retrocede nuevamente, tomando la misma posición de antes –oh si- se para de nuevo –oh no- (y así por dos horas xD) Luego de batallar consigo misma, los gritos de una mujer le traen de nuevo al mundo real, si a un sueño se le puede llamar real… Kazekoeko comenzó a entrar en pánico al oír la voz de esa mujer una y otra vez, esa voz se le hacia conocida, _¿donde? ¿Dónde escuche esa voz antes? _Kazekoeko se repetía una y otra vez.

La joven se armo de valor, enfrento a su trauma y trepo por la soga, caminando por esta, tambaleaba de un lado al otro, ella podía sentir el sudor en sus manos, y el temblor en sus piernas, cosa que cada vez, reducía su valor, en su mente, la joven seguía repitiéndose las palabras "no mires abajo" hasta que sin darse cuenta, pensó "¿Qué pasaría si la soga se rompiera?" cosa que, para su desfortuna, sucedió, así es, Kazekoeko comenzó a sudar en frió al oír el sonido de la soga desgarrándose, poco a poco la cuerda se rompía frente a sus ojos, cuando esto pasó, Kazekoeko reaccionó instintivamente, sosteniéndose de la soga, como si se tratase de aquellas clases injustas de educación fisica en donde el profesor debe obligarte a trepar una soga hasta el techo, Kazekoeko suspiro, resignada y pensó ¿Por qué jamás presté atención al profesor cuando me explico como debo subir una maldita soga?

-Flashback-

El profesor le hablaba a Kazekoeko, mientras esta miraba a su mp3, pero esta no escuchaba ni una palabra de este. Ya que veía un programa de "Prank Stars" dirigido por Mitchel Musso,

-Atenta Kazekoeko, escalar la soga es muy complicado pero lo que debes tener en mente siempre es…-

"_¡Look at the look at, look at the look at his FACE!"_ (N/a: algo así es la canción del principio, traducido significa "mira a la mirada en su cara" aludiendo a que le hacen bromas a la gente en su programa)

- Fin Flash Back-

¡Diablos, simplemente diablos!

Kazekoeko, luego de por poco caer innumerables veces, logro finalmente subir la soga, la neblina era aún más espesa en el lugar al que subió, se lograba divisar el suelo gris, con líneas blancas en el medio de este –Sin dudas, es una calle- la chica avanzo más, hasta descubrir unas luces parpadeantes, amarillas, con rojo, y una bocina, y claro, el grito aún prevalecía, Kazekoeko se acerco al objeto que emitía aquellas luces, se trataba de un auto rojo, vowlswagen senda, la chica se agacho y le hecho un vistazo a la patente "Xvz 830"

Kazekoeko se levantó nuevamente, observando la enorme abolladura en su frente, cosa que la obligo a mirar a sus costados, el auto aún estaba caliente, y el golpe, parecía resiente, al mirar frente al auto, notó a dos figuras, un hombre, vestido de negro y una mujer, una mujer gritando, dio dos pasos, hasta que otra figura, proviniendo de la misma dirección de la que ella se encontraba, era un hombre, se escuchaba un tintineo provenir de el, se trataban de sus llaves, una enorme cantidad de llaves ¿_acaso ese tipo vive en una mansión, quiero decir… ¿hello-oo? ¿Quien tiene tantas llaves?_ La mujer que previamente había gritado comenzó a sollozar nuevamente llamando la atención de Kazekoeko, esta voltea nuevamente a verla – ¡Kazekoeko!- lo que hizo que nuestra querida Kazekoeko se sienta identificada y corra en dirección del trío, preguntándose en su mente que ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Al acercarse y divisar aquella cosa que observaban aquellas tres personas, y lo que vio, la dejo traumada, se trataba de si misma, a su edad de 5 años, aquello fue lo que sucedió, jamás pudo contarle lo que sucedió a su madre, ella fue atropellada por un auto, y caído en coma por 2 años. ¡Dos años! En el momento en el que ella despertó, Mafuyu estaba reportado como "desaparecido", la policía ya se había rendido de buscarlo, sus padres habían borrado todo rastro de su existencia, y Kazekoeko, a Kazekoeko jamás le creyeron, cuando ella afirmo haber visto a su hermano, siendo asesinado por un demonio.

Kazekoeko llevo sus manos a sus costados de su cabeza, retrocediendo unos pasos y negando.

Detrás de ella, apareció nuevamente Mafuyu, caminando hacia el umbral. Kazekoeko comenzó a llamar por su hermano gritando por el, y corriendo detrás de el, con sus brazos extendidos.

-¡Mafuyu!, ¡espérame!- pero el muchacho seguía avanzando y, desapareciendo

Cada vez que avanzaba un paso, hasta que ya no era visible – ¡No me dejes esta vez!- Mafuyu ya no estaba allí, y Kazekoeko se encontraba parada en el umbral, un umbral eterno e interminable, la oscuridad la rodeaba y llenaba su corazón, y ella lo abrazaba, se abrazo a si misma y se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas -¿Por qué me dejas sola?- se levantó de nuevo, y grito desde el fondo de sus pulmones, con toda la fuerza que había dentro de ella -¡MAAFUUUYUUUUUU!- Luego de haber perdido su voz, la chica callo de rodillas nuevamente, soportando su paso sobre sus brazos, que se extendían con pesadez sobre el suelo, prácticamente se encontraba arrodillada, llorando –Hermano, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- Se repitió a si misma varias veces llorando a más no poder.

De la nada, la oscuridad se transformó en luz, y levantó su mirada, hallando… Nada, la nada en persona, se encontraba sola, frente a un extenso mar azul, se levantó, aún abrazándose a si misma, este lugar… ella lo visitaba siempre… en sus sueños… Allí, era el lugar donde solía reunirse… Con Mafuyu.

Mirando al mar, desde aquel puerto rustico de madera, que se extendía a unos metros dentro del mar, comenzó a pensar.

(Actual voz de Kazekoeko, hablando en aquel claro) _¿Por qué, Por que este sueño? Pero… ¡Ya no quiero este sueño! Nunca más… ¡Alguien por favor, despiérteme! No quiero ver más, quiero que esto se acabe, no quiero más este recuerdo ¿Por qué no se va?_

Calló nuevamente sobre el puente de rodillas, sosteniendo su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, Kazekoeko comenzó a gritar – ¡No!, ¡por favor no me dejes sola! ¡Ayúdame! No quiero esto más ¡Ya…No…Quiero...Estar...Sola…!- Lo ultimo lo grito con furia y amargura, Kazekoeko levanto la mirada, mirando al cielo, que parecía ser blanco, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos marrones café –Por favor, no me dejen sola…- sollozó

De repente, cuando la chica se arrojó al suelo de espaldas colocando con firmeza sus manos a los costados, situados un poco más delante de sus orejas, y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, ella comienza a oír una voz masculina, gritándole su nombre.

"_Kazekoeko" _

-¿Que?- Kazekoeko pregunta, retirando las manos de sus orejas y mirando hacia el cielo, al parecer la voz venia de allí, inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y habló – ¿Q-que?-

"_¡Kazekoeko! ¡Despierta!" _

La voz le exigió, esta vez, Kazekoeko sintió una fuerte presión, algo presionaba sus hombros.

"_Kazekoeko"_ hubo una pausa "¡_despierta mujer!, e-estoy, estamos contigo, no estas sola"_

Kazekoeko sintió que un remolino de viento la empujaba, entrecerró sus ojos, la voz se hacia más fuerte y rígida, como si la empujara, nuevamente, hacia otro mundo.

-Fin del Flashback-

La chica abrió los ojos con fuerza, sentía una enorme presión contra sus hombros, pero una enorme debilidad, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, y se sentía mareada, sus ojos parpadeaban sin parar, relajó su cabeza contra el suelo, y al tomar un profundo y largo respiro, abrió sus ojos marrones, encontrando como vista panorámica, a un par de ojos ambarinos brillantes, Kazekoeko entrecerró sus ojos e intentó hablar, pero solo un –¿huh?- se logro formar, ¡hasta su garganta estaba débil!

Kagome se acercó a Kazekoeko, posando su mano en su hombro, mientras que Inuyasha la trató de levantar, cosa que no pasó ya que Kagome le amenazó con un amoroso "osuwari" – ¡Kazekoeko!, estoy agradecida que hallas despertado, nos tenias a todos preocupados… ¿tuviste una pesadilla muy picante? ¿huh?- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tan calida, que derretiría hasta el corazón de shesshomaru (N/a: xD whoa! Que sonrisa le habrá mandado!)

Inuyasha refunfuño y le dio a Kagome una mirada de –tienes-que-estar-bromeando-era-obvio-que-si – ¿Kagome? ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan entupidas?- dice Inuyasha en su típica pose con sus manos dentro de sus mangas, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Kagome, la cual no pudo ver ya que tenia sus ojos cerrados -¡huh! ¿Eso que fue Inuyasha?- Pregunto Kagome indignada, sin notar que Kazekoeko había cerrado sus ojos, llevado sus manos a sus ojos, tapándolos, y sonriendo, ya que se encontraba, es cierto, estaba perdida, pero se encontraba bajo la calida protección de sus nuevos amigos, ya que con sus AMIGOS, no tenia nada que temer.

-.-.-.-.

Fin cap.7

MayuXSango fuera!


End file.
